culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Candidate (1972 film)
| runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Candidate is a 1972 American political comedy-drama film starring Robert Redford and Peter Boyle, and directed by Michael Ritchie. The Academy Award-winning screenplay, which examines the various facets and machinations involved in political campaigns, was written by Jeremy Larner, a speechwriter for Senator Eugene J. McCarthy during McCarthy's campaign for the 1968 Democratic presidential nomination. Plot Marvin Lucas (Peter Boyle), a political election specialist, must find a Democratic candidate to oppose California U.S. Senator Crocker Jarmon (Don Porter), a popular Republican. With no big-name Democrat eager to enter the unwinnable race, Lucas seeks out Bill McKay (Robert Redford), the idealistic, charismatic son of former governor John J. McKay (Melvyn Douglas). Lucas gives McKay a proposition: since Jarmon cannot lose and the race is already decided, McKay is free to campaign saying exactly what he wants. McKay accepts in order to have the chance to spread his values, and hits the trail. With no serious Democratic opposition, McKay cruises to the nomination on his name alone. Lucas then has distressing news: according to the latest election projections, McKay will be defeated by an overwhelming margin. Lucas says the party expected McKay to lose but not to be humiliated, so he moderates his message to appeal to a broader range of voters. McKay campaigns across the state, his message growing more generic each day. This approach lifts him in the opinion polls, but he has a new problem: Because McKay's father has stayed out of the race, the media speculates his silence is an endorsement of Jarmon. McKay grudgingly meets his father and tells him the problem, and the elder McKay tells the media he is simply honoring his son's wishes to stay out of the race. McKay continues to gain in the polls until he is only nine points down. Jarmon then proposes a debate. McKay agrees to give answers tailored by Lucas, but just as the debate is ending, McKay has a pang of conscience and blurts out that the debate had not addressed real issues such as poverty and race relations. Lucas is furious, as this will hurt the campaign. The media try to confront McKay backstage, but arrive as his father congratulates him on the debate; instead of reporting on McKay's outburst, the story becomes the reemergence of the former governor to help his son. The positive story, coupled with McKay's father's help on the trail, further closes the polling gap. With election day a few days away, Lucas and McKay's father set up a meet and greet with a Labor Union representative to discuss another possible endorsement. During the meeting, the Union representative tells McKay that he feels that they can do a lot of good for each other if they work together. McKay ostensibly tells him that he is not interested in associating with him, but the tension is quelled with uncomfortable yet unanimous laughter. After a publicized endorsement with the Union rep, and with Californian workers now behind him, McKay pulls into a virtual tie. On election day, McKay wins. In the final scene, he escapes the victory party and pulls Lucas into a room while throngs of journalists clamor outside. McKay asks Lucas, "Marvin ... What do we do now?" The media throng arrives to drag them out, and McKay never receives an answer. Cast * Robert Redford as Bill McKay * Peter Boyle as Marvin Lucas * Melvyn Douglas as Former California Governor John J. McKay * Don Porter as Senator Crocker Jarmon * Allen Garfield as Howard Klein * Karen Carlson as Nancy McKay * Quinn Redeker as Rich Jenkin * Morgan Upton as Wally Henderson * Michael Lerner as Paul Corliss * Kenneth Tobey as Floyd J. Starkey * Natalie Wood as Herself * Chris Prey as David * Joe Miksak as Neil Atkinson * Jenny Sullivan as Lynn * Tom Dahlgren as The pilot * Gerald Hiken as The station manager * Leslie Allen as Mabel * Mike Barnicle as Wilson * Broderick Crawford as Jarmon as Narrator (uncredited) Production The character of McKay is based on US Senator John V. Tunney. Director Michael Ritchie worked for Tunney's campaign in the 1970 Senate election.Beverly Merrill Kelley, Reelpolitik Ideologies in American Political Film, 2012, Lexington Books, p. 23. In the campaign, Tunney's media adviser had "bulls-eyed the young/old contrast" between Tunney and incumbent opponent George Murphy.Kelley, p. 34. Ritchie, Redford and writer Jeremy Larner spent the whole summer of 1971 putting together the script.Kelley, p. 25. The scene where McKay is berated in a men's room is based on an incident that happened to presidential candidate Eugene McCarthy.Kelley, p. 28. Redford was reunited with Natalie Wood who made a cameo appearance as herself, after she had semi-retired in 1970.Pamela Lillian Valemont, Drowning and Other Undetermined Factors The Death of Natalie Wood, 2013, Lulu.com. The two had co-starred in the 1965 film Inside Daisy Clover, as well as the 1966 film This Property Is Condemned. Reception The film was critically acclaimed, with most praise going towards the script and lead performance. New York Times reviewer Vincent Canby applauded Redford's performance and commented that "The Candidate is serious, but its tone is coldly comic, as if it had been put together by people who had given up hope."N.Y. Times review by V. Canby June 30, 1972 Christopher Null, from filmcritic.com, gave the film 4.5/5, and said that "this satire on an American institution continues to gain relevance instead of lose it."Filmcritic.com review The film holds a 'fresh' score of 95% on review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes, based on eighteen critical reviews. Awards The film won a Best Writing Oscar for Larner and was also nominated for Best Sound (Richard Portman and Gene Cantamessa). See also * List of American films of 1972 References External links * * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/candidate/ The Candidate] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1972 films Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American political drama films Category:American films Category:American political satire films Category:American political comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about elections Category:Films directed by Michael Ritchie Category:Films set in California Category:Films shot in California Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay Academy Award Category:Warner Bros. films